Sleepless in Mt Pouz
by PrincessPorsha
Summary: Goku and Chi Chi struggle to put their third and last child to bed. Why is this normally quiet babe crying so much? Read to find out. Prequel. One-shot. Please read, note in begining to fully understand.


**Dear FFF,**

**I am finally out of the hospital! Yah! Anyway, that means more stories and more new chapters! Keep those reviews coming and please stay tuned for new stories. This story is one that I had happened to find a couple of weeks ago on a random flash drive when cleaning out my old desk before buying a new one. Anyway, I was digging out junk and happened to stumble upon an old flash drive from when I was like 7 or 8 maybe. Anyway I found a new OC that I had written for my eldest sister before she died…anyway this is Maddie, a child born in that random REALLY long gap between the end of the Buu Saga and the ending episode of Dragon ball Z and the beginning of GT. She is 2 years younger than Pan and ends up marrying an unlikely person. That person has a close relationship with Buu…take a guess, send me a review or PM with your guess. Hope your right but if I get enough guesses then I'll tell you with a random song fic or something, maybe a one-shot, don't know yet. I promise to write one though!**

**Lots of Love, **

**Princess Porsha **

**P.S. There's another story that this belongs to but I am currently editing it past the mind of Elementary kid's mind (and grammer! I should be done soon though so count this as prologue maybe.**

Disclaimer brought to you by my friend Christie.

"She doesen't own anything, otherwise she could go to the mall with me..." _she glares at me._

"I just got out of the hospital! Of course I can't go anywhere. Go to the mall by yourself!" _I huff._

"Whatever, see if I bring you anything back from the book store" _she says with an evil smirk._

"Book store?" _I ask as my ears prick in her direction like a dog._

"Yeah, where they have all of the cheep anime and manga. Plus the Sanrio store" _she teases._

"Un yeah, see you peps, going to the Sanrio store!" _I yell as I push her into my beetle and drive away._

** Sleepless at Mt. Pouz**

It was a chilly March night as Chi Chi stood in her daughter's nursery, rocking the crying 3 month old and trying to get her to stop crying. Her husband walked in running his hands through his hair.

"Want me to take her?" he asked. Chi Chi looked up with a grateful look on her face.

"Please" she said. He stuck his arms out and took the crying girl into his arms. He started bouncing her but nothing seemed to stop her crying.

"Man, we've tried everything" he stated as he bounced her on his shoulder. The couple had been taking shifts, trying to see who could calm her down, but by the looks of it, nothing was going to calm down the screaming baby. They'd changed her diaper, fed her, burped her and tried to give her a pacifier but that didn't end well (Goku got a little pink pacifier to the face courtesy of his pissed off princess). He patted her back and shushed her but her cries wouldn't cease. Their second oldest, Goten, had long packed up his stuff and chosen to spend the night at his older brother's house.

"I have an idea, I'll call Bulma and see what she says. I'll be right back" she said as she walked out of the room, happy to be in a quieter part of the house. Goku sat down in the rocking chair with the little girl in his lap.

"Maddie…Maddie" he cooed, playing with her little balled up fists. She continued to cry as she kicked her little feet. "Come on Maddie, what's wrong cutie" he said as he let her wrap her little hands around his finger. Her cries stopped for a second before they started up again, her little red face scrunched up and she wailed, louder this time. He held his sensitive ears, with a smile on his face, wincing slightly. "You've got your mom's lungs, that's for sure" he said to her. He picked her back up and tossed her in the air. "Maddie up! Maddie down!" he said as he caught her. Normally that would make her burst into a fit of giggles, but not this time. She blinked twice before starting to cry again. Goku noticed that her big green eyes were transfixed on the side of her crib, which was right next to the chair. He looked over where she was looking and saw the reason for her unusual tantrum. Stuck between the bars of her crib was the little plush bunny/blanket that Gohan had bought her. He reached over and grabbed it, putting in her little hands. Her loud cries softened to whimpers, then sniffles and in minutes, the girl was cooing happily and holding onto the little pink bunny. Chi Chi peaked into the room with a smile on her face.

"You got her to stop crying!" she said happily.

"Yeah, turns out that her blanket was stuck in the bars of the crib! I guess she couldn't get it out" Goku replied as he bounced the little girl.

"Finally, now we can go to sleep" she stated with a sigh as she took the little girl from her father. "I bet your tired from all the yelling, huh?" she asked the 3 month old who giggled, shaking the toy in her little balled up fists.

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please keep your eyes out for my next story, Meet Maddie! Please review with your guess of who she's gonna marry. Remember he has a REALLY close realationship with Buu, like cousins or a brother or something…wonder who it is?**


End file.
